grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Nancy Fancy
The annoying talk show host who deals with political and criminal issues. Early Life Born in Texas she always voiced her opinions try to force them on others and love being the centre of attention no matter how she did it. After going through high school she wanted to go into journalism wanting to be as big as Barbara Walters. Eventually with her cut throat demeanor she managed to get her own talk show where she talks about crime, politics and does her best to force her uniformed opinions upon everyone else. While she gets high ratings, many cannot stand her with her annoying patronizing southern twang being found to be grating on most. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 19 Having got a new offer to go over to England and join Madame Neptune news team with her own show being broadcast there. Wanting a challenge she moves from the States to the UK and to Grasmere Valley where she continues her own show from there. She also according to reports begins a relationship with Peppermint Sherman much to everyone shock as he is completely different to Nancy. Volume 23 She has now married Peppermint and adds his last name to her now being called Nancy Fancy Sherman. The case of Vena Carron Farreau shooting Robert Wersching and her getting off free due to self-defense and due to Terri Magnus being her defense attorney has been the talk of the town. Vena agrees to do an interview on her show The Nancy Fancy Sherman Show, along with her husband Ashley Farreau and Bertie Butkins, Ashley's cousin as Allie Wersching, the daughter of Robert Wersching is planning a law suit against Vena and she wants to be on the defensive. Immediately Nancy interrogates her guests as she believes Vena is a murderer. As Nancy begins to grill them Bertie reveals he is scared of Vena and believes she murdered Robert much to Vera's, Ashley's and Terri's horror and Nancy delight. The interview is shut down by Terri Magnus who didn't know that Vena was going on television to do an interview and Terri closes out the show It is soon revealed that she had shot Robert Wersching deliberately but while she could not be tried for the same crime she had also shot Allie Wersching who was being impersonated by Kylie Cyprus to blackmail Vera. With the news out Vera was arrested on Allie's murder. Nancy is among those there at the big reveal after Vena, Ashley and Terri came back from watching a Steve Queen Movie much to her delight and Vena with Kylie revealing the truth ends up being arrested. Volume 27 Despite the recent turmoil in politics with the snap election, Nancy has not been at her soap box of a show. Instead she has been resting after giving birth to her daughter Barbara Sherman. Volume 28 She soon has a face off on her show with another guest. This time its Charlene Carmichael who is on their to try and get the Christians to rally with her and her partner Nigel Crump in their crusade against Tessa Crab and for them to try and get Christians stuck into politics. This causing great tension as Nancy points out Charlene's hypocrisy by leaving her husband and carrying on an affair with Nigel. Soon both Nigel and Peppermint who is at the studio feel the need to step in defend their spouses.